


watch the world spin idly

by cinderlily



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Lawson wakes to someone else in his bed, a male someone, which could be a problem as he had gone out with the guys the night before.
Relationships: Jakob Chychrun/Lawson Crouse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	watch the world spin idly

**Author's Note:**

> freetodream is my golden beta, who reminds me I have to SPELL things, not type letters randomly. ;) <3

They’d gone drinking, you know. Hallsy’s 600 and OEL’s 700th being the excuse but not the real reason. The win was nice, but even that wasn’t it. The season had begun to wear on them all, even with the positive momentum. 

It is to say, though, they’d taken the day off ahead of them to get good and hammered at a bar and Uber X it home. (He was pretty sure some had drivers but whatever, Uber worked for him.) 

And for another guy. Apparently. As there was a lump just across his bed and fuck. This was season, he was better than that. He kept himself clean in the states. It’s a rule. 

His hair was covered by the pillow. Fuck. He couldn’t risk lifting the covers, but the guys’ back had something to it. Something almost he could put his finger on. 

He slid out of his bed and was thankful to find he had somehow ended up on the side closest to the door, usually he just flailed across the center. He hadn’t shared this bed before. He picked up his underwear and grimaced as he slid it on. 

As he crept down the hallway, which felt ridiculous in his own house, he went through his mind to the night before. He remembered the bar. He got a round, thank god he got his mom off his debit account... then Ollie just gave his card to the lady. Things got hazy after that, for a long time. He remembered the Uber though. 

Or. He remembered hitting up the Uber. By the time he reached his guest bathroom the small nagging feeling had grown to a throbbing, or maybe it was the hangover. 

Both. It was both. 

He heaved over the toilet, nothing happened. Heaved again. 

Had he fucking picked a dude up in front of the guys? Had he been that drunk? The ghost of two broad hands spread across his chest, pushing him against the backseat. 

He washed his face, looked up at his reflection and blinked. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

He had a hickey. A hickey the size of a puck, just below his Adam’s apple. Jesus, whoever the guy was he was very dedicated to his craft. He leaned in. It was low, maybe he could cover it if he could just get his sweater on fast in the locker room. He’d shower at home. He’d skip practice and take the inevitable trouble he’d get into. 

He took a quick piss, noticing a few aches and pains in places he hadn’t been aware of a few minutes beforehand. 

So he had to make a list. 

1\. Most important, get random out of the house.  
2\. Shower.  
3\. Eat  
4\. Stumble to practice and remember why he didn’t drink as much anymore.  
5\. Never talk about this. Ever. 

These were all easier said than done, of course. He crept back down the hallway. He didn’t make it far before he started to smell coffee. Wonderful amazing coffee, the good stuff. 

Which only like four people knew about. He picked up his speed. Coming around the corner to find...

“Chych?”

Jakob Chychrun sat at his usual seat. Only it was him in just his underwear. Not that he hadn’t seen him in his underwear, or naked. 

“Hey,” Chych smiled shyly at him. 

Without a response he turned on his heel and ran down his hall. His room, as he suspected was completely empty, bed halfway made because Chych was a fucking nerd. A nerd he’d fucked. Or he’d been fucked by? 

Chych still sat in the corner with a smile that was definitely less sure than a minute before. “Uh. Hi?”

Lawson could feel every inch of his skin redden. He rubbed at the back of the neck, found a small sensitive spot and looked up at Chych. "Dude, two hickeys? TWO?" 

"Yeah, no room to talk," Chych stood up slowly and Lawson saw a stream of bite marks from his belly button down. "Didn't know you wanted to visit my happy trail so bad." 

He looked away. 

_Fuck._

This was against literally every rule he had ever made for himself and he probably just screwed up the best friendship he'd had in way too long of a time, which granted he had let himself fantasize about possibly too much, but now he'd gone and done it. He could feel all the words he should be saying at war with what he _wanted_ to say. He wasn't allowed to want what he could get from him. He shouldn't want it. 

Chych was suddenly way closer to him. He could feel his warmth. His stomach was a tight ball and fell flat when he looked up to find his best friend less than a foot away from him. 

“Jakob,” he said, and his friend’s birth name sounded weird in his mouth, but it caused some red blush in the tops of Chych’s cheeks and brought out his stupid dimples. He’d talked with his cousin about it over the break. Chych’s face was literally too attractive. That had been one of his previous reasons. Who’d date someone who had that chiseled face. It would be ridiculous. 

A few inches from his face it was much much less ridiculous and instead simply distracting on a level he wasn’t prepared for. 

“ _Lawson_ ,” Chych mimicked his tone. “So. Just a shot in the dark here, not much memory of last night?” 

Lawson lifted a hand to his chest just where he knew the huge as hell hickey sat. “I got some ideas.” Chych took a step back and every muscle in Lawson’s body tensed. Maybe that hadn’t been how he’d meant to say it. He took a tentative smile forward. “Not much. But. You can feel free to tell me.” 

Chych blushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to the bite line that Lawson was fairly sure he was going to spend his life regretting not remembering making. “Are you sure you want to know?” 

“This is absolutely fucking crazy, Chych,” he said through clenched teeth. “And if you are fucking with me…” 

“Too late.” 

Which Lawson was still parsing out when there was a pair of lips on his. The warm spread of hands, ones that were even more amazing when they weren’t just imagined in his bathroom. He put one hand out and hesitantly put his fist on the center of Chych’s chest and pushed gently. Chych looked half-dazed when he pulled back but he had gone mostly willingly which is a good sign he hoped. 

“We should probably talk about this.” 

Chych let out what could only (nicely) be called a whine. “Are you kidding? We talked so much last night, so much. You don’t remember. I do. So let me talk you through the talk. This is crazy. _No, this is stupid_. I’ve wanted this forever. _I wanted this forever._

“See, conversation, Laws. Healthy conversation.” 

Lawson was losing the very little patience in his reserve as Chych’s hands were slowly going down to brush along his hips. “We work together.” 

“Which is _awesome_ ,” Chych smiled and kissed the corner of Lawson’s lips. “Come on, same team? We are literally on the _Same Team_. We could have been on two different sides of the continent, but we came here. Signs, man.” 

He frowned. “You aren’t into the superstitions.” 

“A sign, Laws. It’s a sign. Not a superstition. Superstitions are stupid, signs are like… holy?”

 _Holy?_ He couldn’t help but laugh. “Chych, you are such a fucking idiot.” 

“Said that last night,” Chych rolled his eyes. “You said it about four minutes before you kissed me the first time.”

His skin warmed, but not in a blush. He was suddenly, quite stupidly, aware of all the skin that was around him. The nakedness hadn’t been that big of a deal but his brain was catching up the fact that _Chych had kissed him_ and apparently he’d kissed Chych and more. _More_. 

“Jesus fuck,” he let out. 

Chych smiled but then frowned while looking over Lawson’s shoulder. “That’s what I’m talking about. We’ve got no time. Shower?” 

Lawson forced himself to swallow around the frankly worst dry mouth he had ever had, even when there were those two months when he might have gotten high more than he didn’t. He looked at his best friend, his face stupid and dopey and open and he remembered nothing from the night before but he knew that he there was only one damn answer. 

“Shower.” 

*

It wasn’t until almost two years into their relationship that Jakob casually mentioned they’d made out for a grand total of twenty minutes the first night, in the car. Apparently, Lawson had passed out when his head hit the pillow. Lawson wasn't mad as much as relieved, he had come to realize life was better with Chych in it full time and the team hadn't noticed the difference. He could only be thankful.

"Temperatures rise, temperatures fall  
Will you be my constant through it all?

I will hold your hand and watch the world spin idly around this life we're in  
Oh yeah everything goes quiet when it's you I'm with  
Oh yeah everything goes quiet when it's you I'm with  
You, you, you"

-Quiet by Jason Mraz

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to the game on the 2nd and said, "Whoever scores first I have to write about." I then proceeded to scream for the players I knew to get their asses together. Also, I am sorry, some of our players make me think of children so I was like "PLEASE NO." But my Crouse came in with the clutch and I wanted him to find some love. 
> 
> ... there might be more coming. Pun fully intended.


End file.
